


Dark chocolate and cheesy lines

by Ribbitsplace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheesy, Chocolate Shop AU, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Sheithlentines 2020, You Have Been Warned, chocolatier keith, happy end, songwriter shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbitsplace/pseuds/Ribbitsplace
Summary: You're just like dark chocolateYou are too beautiful for meand I ain't good enoughEvery time you smile at meI am afraid that I'll let you downThis is my Sheithlentines piece for Allupaca over on twitter/instagram!I am a novice writer so I really hope you like it.I crafted this little chocolate shop from a DIY set and thought it would be so fitting for a Sheith AU! I hope it's alright that it's not domestic bliss per se but it is pure fluff and cheesy dorkiness, and Keith does in fact wear an apron XDIf you liked it it would mean the world to me if you let me know via comment or kudos ❤️
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80
Collections: Sheithlentines 2020





	Dark chocolate and cheesy lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allupaca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Allupaca).



Dark chocolate and cheesy lines

  
  


The slump had been going on for two months now. As his inbox was filling up with unanswered, impatient emails from his agent he tried to squeeze the rest of his creative juices out of him only to come up dry. The bittersweet lyrics that usually spilled out of him were dull and mundane, the chords plain. He felt used up, like a fraud who had lured his clients in with the promise of chartworthy songs, yet none were delivered.

His comfort had always been sugary treats, and the irony of his situation left his mouth in an amused snort as he sat outside the little shop, half a piece of Sacher cake left on the little plate before him. If only he could turn the sweetness of all the sugar flooding his system into something that would satisfy the wolves.

Handing in half assed work was not an option. Every song he hadn’t put his heart and soul into had flopped, and it was not only bad for his reputation but also his complacency. So he was left to sulk over cakes and caramel frappuccinos in the hopes his creativity would get a magical jump start before losing the client.

The drink, however sweet, left a bitter aftertaste on his tongue.

  
  


………………………………………………………………….

  
  


The store had a certain charm he couldn’t put a finger on, but something kept drawing him over. The cakes and truffles were exquisite, and the flair, while excessively cheesy, seemed to brighten his day at least a tiny fraction with it’s baby pink and white striped sunshade and the vintage glass containers filled with all kinds of candy in glossy reds and pinks.

There was a single table on the cobblestone yard right through the side door, which he snatched up whenever possible. He must have looked ridiculous with his 6’4, knees bumping the umbrella stand whenever he shifted, but the spot was his. 

Spring was coming to an end and the air had turned heavy with pollen and humidity. The single bead of sweat running down the dip of his back made him uncomfortably aware of his dress shirts constricting nature, and he contemplated finishing his cream slice in his undershirt. Five degrees more and he might have actually let comfort win over decency. Not that day though.

A tall glass filled with rich brown, whipped cream and a cherry on top abruptly ended his self pity. Ice cubes clinked against the glass with the promise of refreshment, and while it was tempting, he was confused. Had he forgotten about ordering coffee?

‘I am not sure I ordered that.’ he said hesitantly, eyebrows drawn together.

‘Tasting sample. On the house.’ 

He looked up. It was the first time he had seen a male employee at the store, and immediately he felt his brain go into lockdown. There was a certain combination of looks, voice and smell for every person that rendered them speechless, and this one combined everything into a nerve wrecking, arousing kind of attractiveness.

Inky black hair, up in a ponytail with unruly strands escaping to frame a delicate yet sharp jawline and curved, pale lips. Long lashes fanning over dark blue eyes. A pronounced adam’s apple that bobbed up once as the guy turned around, intensifying the heat suddenly. He was lithe yet determined and the black skinny jeans made his posterior shamelessly noticeable under the knot of his soft pink apron.

And that voice.

Only after the employee had returned inside, the noises of the passing traffic and twittering birds made it back into his mind.

He resisted the urge to rock back in his undersized chair to get a second glance. The beverage in front of him looked out of a cartoon with whipped cream and a popping red cherry on top. He smiled, and wished he hadn’t taken so long to look up, had more time to look at the name tag on the apron. It had been a while since a person had him smitten in that way, and he was enjoying the boyish excitement with a smirk. He would get his name the next time.

The drink turned out to be iced coffee devoid of any sugar, and even though the cream on top was sweetened, it was bitter and sobering first gulp.

  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………….

  
  


_You’re just like dark chocolate_

  
  


………………………………………………………………….

  
  
  


His name was Keith. 

He worked in the shop on Tuesday and weekends.

He was in his last year of pastry school.

He thought Shiro genuinely enjoyed the bitter iced coffee he had given him on that fateful first day and kept bringing him freebies. Which was entirely Shiro’s own fault.

Shiro believed himself a reasonable man, honest and pragmatic. But like the target groups of the schmaltzy songs he wrote a beautiful face had turned him into a people pleasing, stuttering mess all of a sudden. So he literally sucked it up. After all it was a small price to pay if he could spend a few minutes talking to Keith whenever he brought the drink over. 

On days where the little table outside the shop was occupied he would find various errands as an excuse to stall and come back later in the hopes of getting a seat.

With every time he visited he watched the corners of Keith’s mouth turn upwards a little more. Reserved Keith, always polite yet distant with his patrons. 

For Shiro he smiled. 

It made his heart stutter.

  
  


………………………………………………………………….

  
  


_I want to melt you in my arms._

  
  


………………………………………………………………….

  
  
  


The melody was done when the first heatwave hit. Considering the temperatures the shop had leaned their sortiment towards rich ice cream flavors and Shiro’s iced coffee had a scoop of sugarcookie and pekan on top. He had almost gotten used to the bitterness, associating it with the shop, with the playful instrumentals playing in the background, with Keith. 

Like his current mindset the dark and bitter core was bearable topped with sweetened cream and something crisp and tart.

Shiro lost himself to the lyrics flowing through his head until someone slumped down onto the chair next to him. Keith had lost the baby pink apron and looked alluringly edgy in the tight black V-neck. 

‘Taking a break?’ Shiro prompted, going for teasy. Keith only raised his brows.

‘When was the last time you looked at the clock?’ he asked with a bemused smile. Shiro tapped the screen of his phone. It was thirty minutes past the shops operating hours. When he looked back at Keith with the most apologetic expression he could muster up, the answer was a snort.

‘Don't look like a beaten dog, it’s not that bad. I just didn’t wanna mess up your flow or something.’ Keith shrugged.

‘Let me buy you a drink as an apology.’ 

There. Shiro had almost forgotten how it felt to ask someone out, it had been too long. The all to familiar dread of rejection came flooding in immediately and made his hands sweaty and heart race. Keith's face, to Shiro's horror, took on an incredulous expression.

‘Please tell me you don’t mean here.’ was all he said, and Shiro spluttered into the remains of his drink.

‘No, I mean… I would never make you make your own drink.’ he laughed nervously. Keith rolled his eyes and gave Shiro a lopsided smile.

‘I gotta close up and head home today. Gotta figure out that Macaroon recipe the teacher gave us as an assignment.’ he pushed himself up and gave Shiro a tight lipped smile. ‘Sorry, oldtimer, I gotta kick you out now.’ 

Shiro didn’t ask if another day would be better for Keith. The mocking disappointment made his tongue heavy while his stupid heart just hosted a drum and bass party. That evening he went home and changed the chords of his song to minor with a moping frown.

  
  


………………………………….

_You’re too beautiful for me and I ain’t good enough_

………………………………….

Keith had started to take an interest in Shiro’s work, and while he wasn’t ready to share his newest project yet, they talked about past clients and the ones that had made it into the charts.

‘No way!’ Keith would say, and Shiro would have that stupid grin of his, embarrassingly proud of himself with the way Keith’s eyes and mouth widened in disbelief. 

The commission he made went partly to his agent, but nevertheless Shiro had been able to make a good life for himself, and his speciality were love songs. The sappy kind played with acoustic guitars and performed by soft, ginger boys or sensual exotic studs. He had even got to a beginner level in Spanish, Italian, French and Russian to spice up the songs with a few little extras. The laughing fit Keith had after telling him this popped Shiro’s balloon of overconfidence, but after the initial disappointment he had to join in.

Despite, or maybe possibly due to not asking Keith out again, he felt drawn to him more than ever. Making him laugh felt even better than impressing him, Shiro's lizard brain had to admit, and so he endured the mocking of his cheesiest lyrics with amused stoicism. 

It wasn’t as if Shiro was taking himself too seriously. Making the hearts of swooning teenagers and young-at-hearts beat faster, telling stories that could have them immerse into a fantasy of their own, it was nice. Even if he only wrote the message instead of delivering it, he still felt accomplished enough. The latest one though, as Shiro had finally been able to admit to himself, was not only heavily inspired by Keith but had turned into a serenade to him.

It had been changing continuously with Shiro’s mood, the juvenile pining and the gaps in which he wasn’t able to visit the shop. His agent seemed pleased at least, praising the work in progress notes Shiro kept sending.

And so the summer went on.

  
  


……………………….

_Everytime you smile for me I worry that I’ll let you down._

…………………………

  
  


Shiro was sent the first recording of his song on the day Keith started his summer break. Upon listening to it performed by a trained voice and cute synths he felt a boyish giddiness come over him, immediately followed by dread that made his stomach sink.

This was Keith’s song. Mysterious, sweet Keith, who had a faible for cheesy snacks instead of sugary ones and who laughed at Shiro’s love songs. Who had been spending his after work hours crammed into the metal frame chairs with Shiro to chat about work, school, travelling the world and see the countries his parents grew up in. Shiro would take him anywhere, just to see him happy. He was utterly and stupidly in love.

With the butterflies came the worry though. Shiro wasn’t sure he would be able to stomach Keith making fun of his lyrics this time, or him getting the underlying meaning behind them and be disappointed. As much as he wanted to convince himself that it would be fine to remain just friends, who was he trying to kid.

Even his best friend had started to pick up on his mood and had made him spill the truth over a linoleum barcounter with a black and white diamond pattern. _Just like the tiling of the shop._ Shiro had thought, and then showed Matt his lyrics.

‘Jesus, man, you got it bad. Is that guy made of chocolate?’ he had said. ‘Dark one.’ Shiro had nodded and then endured the exasperated sermon that followed as he sipped his White Russian. As if he had wanted to mock Shiro, the cocktail had some shaved dark chocolate sprinkling the cream on top, which made it a little bitter.

Delightfully so.

  
  


……………………………

_My heart and days were so dull before you melted into me_

_Yes, you are like dark chocolate_

_I can’t get enough of you_

_…………………………………._

  
  


Shiro decided to let Keith listen to the song after a week of back and forth between Matt and his own confusing needs. He was frozen stiff as a statue in the small chair outside the chocolate shop as Keith sat next to him with his giant black headphones on. Shiro was torn between looking up into the sky to count stars in order not to think about the possible outcomes of that evening and staring at every change in Keith’s expression.

At the first notes of the synth keyboard he corners of Keith’s mouth had turned upwards slightly. It was cutesy, the melody light and sweet, the drums gentle and slow. 

Shiro had gotten to 56 stars when Keith snorted and Shiro couldn’t help himself but look back down at him. He must have gotten to the ridiculously kitschy part that the artist requested. Shiro had found it didn't cross the line into ridiculous, but apparently Keith thought differently. There was about half of the song left when Keith’s suddenly frowned and rewound to the start. He remained serious until Shiro wasn’t able to take it anymore and gestured that he’d get himself a glass of water.

He might have been found out. From inside his ribcage his heart made an impressive effort to break his bones. Shiro could feel it pulsate at the side of his neck, his temple, in his ears. The glass in his arms felt heavy and he let out an undignified snort as the lyrics _palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_ crossed his mind. 

The song was better fitting to his current situation than the cheesy one he was making Keith listen to. 

When something touched his back he flinched and turned. Keith was standing there, beautiful in the growing darkness, the shop being only illuminated by an old bulb on the ceiling. Where it usually was a mix of baby pink, white and dark brown in daylight the dulled bulb had a hard time fighting the blues and greys dipping the place into a cool sepia. 

It almost hid Keith’s darkened cheeks, and Shiro wanted to run.

‘Did you… like it?’ he asks. Keith licked his lips. Shiro couldn’t help but follow the swift flick of Keith’s tongue, and Keith watching him watch. 

‘It was… very cheesy.’ Keith grinned shily, looking down as he searched for the right words. Well, those were not the ones Shiro had hoped for. He tried to clear his throat, but still his words came out croaky and desperate.

‘I thought you liked cheese.’ Keith looked up at him, obviously taken by surprise. His expression smoothed into something bemused within a second.

‘Jesus, Shiro, your jokes are… I guess I do, if it’s the right kind.’ he chuckled. Even though the violent staccato of his heart still refused to calm down Shiro felt a fraction of him relax. Keith’s expression grew a tiniest bit wicked, the way it did when he was plotting something. 

‘Shiro… you seem to really like dark chocolate.’ It was not a question, yet Shiro nodded nervously.

‘Yeah. Never noticed how well it balances out sweetness before I started coming here.’

Keith hummed and took a step closer. 

‘What else?’

Shiro had to swallow. Keith was either making fun of him or flirting. He hoped for the latter.

‘Never appreciated bitterness before. Now it makes me feel grounded and content.’ he said, trying very hard not too sound like an idiot and still make his sentences as ambiguous as possible. Keith tilted his head to urge him on.

‘It’s…. it's very beautiful to look at.’ Keith bit his lower lip. A little bit of Shiro dared hope that he was actually being flirted with and not made fun off. Emboldened he continued, only realizing that there were only so many attributes that Keith and dark chocolate had in common. It was too late however.

‘It’s even more delicious when you make it hot and dip strawberries into it.’

Keith bust out laughing. He had apparently been biting his lip to ground himself, and as Shiro replayed his words in his head he had to cut Keith some slack for enduring it that long. Especially the last one was shameless filth now that he thought it through a second time, and while his blood was supplying his body with more than enough oxygen to run to the other edge of the continent and never come back Shiro stayed frozen in place.

‘Sweet baby Jesus, Shiro. That… I can’t believe you said that.’ Keith laughed, shaking his head. So now Keith knew. One of Shiro’s hands clasped the wooden counter, right next to the sugarcookies Keith had snuck out to him every once in a while. 

‘Keith, I…’ 

Keith’s finger on his lips surprised him into silence.

‘I never liked sugary things too much. I like making them, especially when I know I am giving them to someone who cherishes them. I enjoyed making those stupid Macaroons more than anything because I knew I’d give some to you. And when you ate them with that utter satisfaction on your face… I was ... so overwhelmed, so happy. Shit, I am rambling. What I’m trying to say…’

Keith took another step towards Shiro, flooding his senses with Keith’s smell, the heat radiating from his body. _Intoxicating_ Shiro thought, his brain reduced to one word sentences.

‘I… I really love sweet things, Shiro. They make me feel like I could explode with happiness.’ A palm found its way onto Shiro’s arm. Despite the air conditioned showroom the summer had left both of them slightly sticky and sweaty, and he cared about none of it. Not when Keith was stepping into his personal space, not when he had to tilt his head upwards to look Shiro in the eyes, or when he licked his lips again just to see if Shiro would look. 

Shiro looked.

‘I see.’ Shiro murmured, nudging closer, still weary. Keith gave his forearm a reassuring squeeze. 

The tips of their noses touched and Keith’s breath hitched. It was oh so charming, encouraging Shiro to carefully place his hand on Keith’s waist, then his lower back. The warmth from Keith’s face against his made Shiro’s skin tingle with a pleasant burn, and he was sure Keith must be able to hear his frantic heartbeat. 

Shiro was the first to tilt his head slightly, giving Keith enough time and space to move back if he wanted. Keith melted into him immediately, bridging the last inch with more urgency than he had led on. 

Soft lips pressed up onto Shiro’s, and the world blurred around him. He slung an arm around Keith’s shoulders to pull him in closer, chased after the the kiss as all the build up of the last weeks finally came crashing down on him in the form of a bittersweet dark haired boy who, judging by the hand clutched into Shiro’s shirt or the little gasps, had been as starved as him.

When Keith parted his lips Shiro followed the invitation, their hands drawing bolder lines along each other’s bodies as their breaths grew quicker. When Keith’s back hit the back of the counter he broke the kiss only to hop onto the white wooden surface and draw Shiro in, knees framing Shiro's hips. 

Keith’s eyes were huge and dark, his lips shiny.

‘C’mere.’ he whispered, and Shiro followed. When slender fingers found their way up his chest, squeezing, he let out an appreciative groan.

‘Fuck you’re hot.’ Keith gasped, and Shiro had to snort.

‘What?’

‘Don’t act as if you don’t know.’ Keith teased, nipping at Shiro’s jaw. He let his head fall to the side.

‘No, I know.’ It earned him a playful bite, which only spurred him on. ‘It’s just the way you say things… just straight out.’

Keith leaned back and looked up at him with his head tilted and squinting eyes.

‘I mean, nothing beats _You are like dark chocolate, I can’t get enough of you,_ I guess.’ he grinned. Shiro felt himself blush violently.

‘ _Oh my sweet lover, oh my_ OOMPF _greatest pleasure, my sweet baby_ SHIRO!’

Shiro had tried to suffocate the painfully embarrassing recitation of his lyrics with kisses, but when that didn’t work, slid a sneaky hand around Keith’s neck to dig his fingers into the inky strands, lowering his mouth to suck at the nape of Keith’s neck when he pulled.

‘Seems you’re pretty into the kitsch after all.’ he murmured against tender skin, placing open mouthed kisses up until he reached the shell of Keith’s ear. Keith scooted closer to the edge of the counter, trying to pull Shiro in as he let out a low moan. 

With a self sufficient grin Shiro now leaned back.

‘Right here in front of the cookied?’ he asked innocently which earned him a half hearted shove.

‘Dork.’ Keith said with an eyeroll and jumped off the counter, suddenly awkward. Shiro’s brain immediately went over anything he had done within the last few minutes that could have caused Keith discomfort when he was met with an almost unfamiliar expression. Keith looked… unsure. Shiro took a step back to give him room and tried to gauge the mood.

‘Look, Shiro…’ Keith started, struggling with the words. He frowned and Shiro immediately wanted to kiss him again until the wrinkles smoothed out. ‘I like you. A lot.’ Keith let him take his hand and took a breath. 'Come home with me? It’s only a small apartment and it won’t change anything if you say no. Just…’

Shiro was usually not someone to interrupt people but Keith’s level of insecurity was as ridiculous as it was endearing, and he stifled any remaining protest with his lips. The kiss was more urgent than their first one, and Keith gasped into Shiro’s mouth when he snuck his hands around to squeeze Keith’s butt. 

‘That a yes?’, Keith asked between kisses, sounding pleasantly breathless.

‘Well.’ Shiro felt way too smug for his own good. ‘I have to make sure you get home safely, anything else would be grossly negligent, wouldn’t it?’

He was rewarded with a chuckle from Keith who buried his face happily in the crook of Shiro’s neck. It was contagious and Shiro could barely keep his hands and lips off Keith as he took off his apron, turned off the lights and closed the shop for the night. Keith didn’t seem to mind the sneaky kisses and playful touches.

The city was asleep as they walked hand in hand under the streetlights, contently quiet.

‘Sing it to me?’ Keith asked after a bit, bashful.

‘The song? I’m not a professional, Keith.'

‘Makes it better.’ Keith mumbled, tucking himself against Shiro who put an arm around Keith’s shoulder. 

‘Mmh… you can’t laugh.’

‘I would never.’

Shiro’s voice was a low, calm rumble.

Keith made it to the second verse without laughing.

Shiro didn’t mind.

He would continue to sing it to Keith for decades whenever he wanted to hear it, until they were old and wrinkly and the happiest, most annoying old couple in the retirement home.

  
  


…………………………………

_My heart and days were dull_

_Before you melted into me_

_Now, you make everything better_

_And we grow together_

_Moon Kim - Dark Chocolate_

  
  



End file.
